Replaced
by Blossom-channn
Summary: They betrayed me...For her.. They replaced me...For her.. They forgot about me..because of her.. Follow Sakura as she struggles through her friendship and life! Sakura-centric. .. I AM BACK BABY! Anyway Ch.3 is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hellloo Lovelies! I decided to start a New story! My other one known as "Haruno's Story" Im starting not to like it..Like its a good plot buuut the way I write it...it seems horrible so i'm going to be fixing it while writing it at the same time if that makes sense! But ill also be doing this story that I've seen other people do! So I decided to try it on my own!

Sasori-kun! If you would please..

Sasori: Blossom-chan doesn't own Naruto..

Hidan: AND NEVER FUCKING WILL NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Blossom-chan: HIDAN GO AWAY! IT'S NOT YOU DAMN TURN!

Hidan: Does it look like I fucking care!?

Blossom-chan: Hidann...

Hidan: OH SHIT! -runs away- IM SORRY! DON'T FUCKING KILL ME!

Sasori: On with the story...I hate waiting..

...

-:_:-

-/.\-

Replaced..

_Prologue_

It was at least 2 years after it happened..2 years after Naruto had finally brought back Sasuke, but he didn't come alone..he brought his team with him and now..I seem like I'm a nobody to them..they forgot about me..for her..the one that came back with Sasuke...Karin...She's taken my life from me..She's not the only one that came back with Sasuke but it seems Everyone believes everything she says..well almost everyone..Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata still don't believe her...my parents..they don't believe her either..too bad there not actually on the earth with me..I miss them so much. The day they died was the day I lost emotion...Not only that...but it was my birthday..I knew I shouldn't of let them go on the damn mission...Now I regret it..

Ever since Karin has came in my life she's made it miserable almost everyone in the gang is on her side. She's dating Sasuke, She's bestfriends with Ino, She hits Naruto all the time like me. Now let me translate that. She stole the man I've been in love with, She stole my bestfriend, and she stole Naruto...We were like brother and sister..and now its her that came in the picture. I dont even know what i did to her! but I obviously did something!...Now the worse thing is..I've been kicked out of team 7..I've been replaced by Karin...Now I am officially replaced.. My name is Haruno Sakura.

* * *

It was my birthday today and I was on my way to the cemetery. I greeted some of the villagers on the way, getting some apologizes for my parents. Most of the faces were full of pity...I didn't want there pity.

When I arrived I made my way towards the 3rd row near the middle of the row I stopped and looked down to where they lay. I put down two white lilies for both of them.

"Hey Otou-san..Okaa-san. Today was a pretty peaceful day, It was for once nice ever since you two passed away..I wish I could see you..you dont know how much I need you here..Just to see you two again.." I finished by bowing respectfully. I got up to walk away but was only stopped by Shikamaru. Since I didn't feel like talking I just waved and smiled before walking off.

I arrived home and set some of my things I bought from the market nearby. I took off my shoes at the front door after shutting the door. I dragged myself upstairs and laided in bed to clear my head to only be interrupted by a knock at my door. When I got up a pain shot up my leg to only make me wince a bit before sitting back down. I had forgotten about how I injured myself from training myself so hard. I put my hand over my leg to heal it again making the green chakra flow over the wound. The pain finally dissipated I got up and made my way to the door. I opened the door to be greeted by an ANBU.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you Haruno-san." The cat masked ANBU said.

I nodded and shut the door after the ANBU disappeared I went over to my room and put on my Konoha Headband, After that I went over to my dresser and grabbed my weapon pouches knocking over a picture at the same time. I quickly grabbed before it hit the floor and glanced over it. I noticed it was the Team 7 picture from when we were genin, I started remembering when our team came together and the missions we went on, when Sasuke left..,When Naruto and I have tried so hard to get him back all those times until now. I then remembered when Sasuke came back with Karin and how everything started, I started getting angry staring at the picture for so long. As rage surged through me I threw the picture at the wall making an indention on the wall and breaking the glass as it hit the floor. I ignored the sound put on my shoes and head out the door locking it.

When I arrived at the door to Tsunade's office I noticed some other chakras that I recognized and got a bit angry. I pushed my anger aside knocking on the door. When I heard a 'Come In' by Tsunade I walked in getting stares or glares from everyone in the room.

"Good your here Sakura." Tsunade said with her chin resting on her hands.

"What is it Shisou?" I asked ignoring all the stares.

"Everyone get out except Sakura." Tsunade stated.

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, and Ino walked out, I assume just coming back from a mission.

"Is something wrong?" I asked getting worried but not showing it.

"Its not me..Sakura its you..I worry about you. How is everything?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama I am fine...but I would..like a request." I asked staring straight in to her eyes. As I noticed she got serious I continued. "I would like a request to leave the village." I said no emotion showing.

"What? Why?!" She asked taken back by my words.

"Tsunade-sama I promise to come back when the time is right..but I would like to leave to train for a while.." I said not breaking eye contact.

"Sakura..is this because of what everyone's been saying or doing to you?" She asked getting a bit angry from the subject.

"No, No, No Shisou I just think I need time away from the village." I reassured her.

"Well since you put it that way...No." The Sannin stated.

"What!? Why not!? I said I'll come back!" I said anger rising.

"Sakura..No your not leaving. I am the Hokage and your my apprentice you will follow my order." Tsunade finished.

"WHY!? What are you so afraid of!? I can handle myself! Do you believe me as weak as well!?" I yelled out of pure anger

"NO! Haruno Sakura! Don't you dare yell at me like that!.." she was quiet for a while before continuing. "I'm just afraid you'll die..or i'll lose you! or y-" I cut her off understanding what she was saying.

"Shisou..Im leaving tonight! If you put me as rogue I don't care! I want to leave for a while to get away from this hellish place!" I yelled storming out.

I could hear Tsunade yelling my name but I ignored it. I know I was a total bitch to Tsunade-sama..But I just need to leave for a while. It's hard to call this place my home when some of the people betrayed me. No one is stopping me from leaving to train ...I've made it final..I'm leaving tonight...but I'll be back but I wont be the same Haruno Sakura everyone knows and loved.. oh no...I'll be even stronger.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOO!? HOW WAS IT!? I thought it was pretty good better than my other story that's for sure and I'm definitely making some changes on my other story! But please REVIEW! OR else I won't put the next Chappie up! :P Sorry if i made mistakes... its like 3 am lol!

I also have somethings to say: Sakura will not be joining the Akatsuki or Orochimaru or ANYONE ELSE! We'll just see .. ALRIGHT BYE!

Sasori: That took too long..I hate waiting..

Blossom-chan: Yes yes I know Sasori-kun..Well Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey loves I MISSED YOU ALL EVEN THOUGH I WAS MAKING OTHER STORIES! Anyway I decided to get this story back on track! I'm actually not going to re update the first chapter cause I liked it! :D Also I don't know what pairing I'm doing yet and I might not do pairings but we shall see :D Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! LOVE YOU! I actually really missed this story so I'm glad to be back on track! YOSH! I AM READY! XD

**Disclaimer!**

**Naru: Blossom-channn doesn't own me!**

**Bloss: Thank you Naruto-kun! :D**

* * *

Replaced

Leaving..

I packed what was necessary before finally leaving my apartment. I locked it and made my way towards the gate without being seen. When I reached the gates I made sure no one followed me by covering up my tracks.

"Just going to leave without goodbye to your own teacher?" I recognized that male voice. The male jumped down and as I guessed it was Kakashi.

"Well.." I didn't have anything to say..I was in a pretty awkward situation right now.

Kakashi pulled me into a hug as I hugged him back. Right now I wanted to cry but I needed to hold it in, cry later.

"Not even going to say bye to Tsunade. Are you?" He asked me as we pulled away from the hug.

"She would kill me. She told me not to leave.." I stated quietly. Man I could imagine Tsunade..how angry she would be.

"DAMN RIGHT I'D BE ANGRY!" A voice boomed. I froze. Tsunade angrily walked up to me and instead of killing me she hugged me. I tensed but then hugged her back.

"T-Tsunade-sama.." I whispered a bit shocked at the sudden affection.

"I figured you wouldn't listen...your almost like Naruto." She stated which made the three of us laugh. Maybe Naruto is ignoring me..but he's still my friend..a comrade...same with the others.

"So your letting me go?" I asked a bit confused if she is or not.

She sighed and let go of me then grabbed my shoulders. "Yes. But Haruno Sakura you better be back in two years max. You better be back!" She scolded then smiled in a motherly way.

"Hai. I will Tsunade-sama." I told her as I smiled. I could feel the tears at the corner of my eyes but before they could see I turned away from them. " I should get going." I forced out.

"Remember Sakura...becareful. When you come back we will spar tee how far you have gotten!" She balled her fist up and threw it in the air as if she was cheering me something.

"Hai! Goodbye!" I quickly said as I ran off into the road ahead. Something new awaits I won't know what it is but I do know that...I'll be ready!

* * *

The next day in Konoha.

"Baa-chan!" A teenager with blonde hair runs in to the Hokages office along with his other two teammates.

"What!?" Tsunade yells from lack of sleep and her apprentice gone.

"We want to go on a mission!" Naruto shouts as he jumps around excited for whatever mission Tsunade has in store.

"Fine. Sak-" Tsunade stopped herself remembering her apprentice isn't here. She pressed her lips in a thin line.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune says as she hands her a couple of files with missions.

"H-Hai.." Tsunade says as she takes the files and sets them on her desk.

"Hm..Baa-chan? Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks as if he just realized she existed.

"Solo mission." Tsunade blurted out.

"EHHHHH!? Why would you let her go alone!?" Naruto yells as he continues his protests about how she needs protection.

"SHUT UP!" The fifth Hokage roared as she slammed her hands on her desk. She was about sick and tired from plenty of things. This idiot in front of her. Then there's Sakura who has left and her lack of sleep. She was losing her patience fast.

The three of them stiffened. Shizune was already out the door with Tonton. Tsunade sighed and sat back in her seat and recomposed her self.

"Sorry..I'm a bit..under the weather you could say." The godaime Hokage said as she looked at the files. "She took out the scroll with the information and handed it the the raven haired chicken butt. (XD) "Alright this is a simple A mission." Tsunade stated.

"An, A mission!? I wan-" The blonde idiot shut up noticing the aura coming from Tsunade and cowered in fear behind Sasuke.

"Idiot!" Karin yelled as she hit Narutos head. "Don't touch Sasuke-kun!" She shouted in anger. "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked sweetly.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied earning a squeal from Karin.

"This is a A mission as I said before." Tsunade said again while glaring at Naruto. " You will investigate Orochimaru's old hideout. This is dangerous but simple since Orochimaru abandoned this hideout. You should return by this afternoon. Bring anything that looks suspicious." Tsunade finished as she shooed them away.

"Don't worry Baa-chan! We'll be fine!" Naruto cheered.

They walked out and shut the door leaving Tsunade to sigh out in relief. She really wanted to yell at those fools and ask them to bring Sakura back but..she couldn't do that. Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake and opened it taking a big gulp feeling the burning liquid run down her. Man were these years going to be the longest two years of her life.

* * *

HMM? Is this a lot better!? I think so! :D Please R&R! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ch. 3 should be out either tomorrow or Saturday! :D I really will keep up with this story again! :D YOSH! Make sure your reading and Reviewing! Ask me questions if your lost!


	3. Chapter 3: My Sensei?

Hey loves! I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me a while to think of somethings but I finally got it! :D Since I don't have much time this isn't proofread! I'm sorry! If theres any mistakes blame my tiredness but im doing this for you guys! So be happy! :D Review!

**Disclaimer!**

**Naru: Blossom-channn doesn't own me!**

**Bloss: Thank you Naruto-kun! :D**

* * *

Replaced

My Sensei?

I was near the a small village I think in the Land of Rice. I wasn't very sure but I entered the so called village I was close to. It was a nice village looks like its made of mostly civilians. I walked around a bit getting some stares from the villagers but ignored it.

"Oi!" I heard some one shout. I turned to the person. It was a bandit actually. "How dare you enter our village!" He yelled as he attempted to attack my which I dodged. He tried attacking me with his petty attacks once again but I grabbed him by the wrist and threw him out side of the gate. He scurried off along with his bandit friends and I all of a sudden heard cheering. I turned around and saw the villagers surrounding me and clapping looking as happy as can be.

A lady ran up to me with a smile and grabbed me by my hands in a thankful manner. "Oh deary you don't know how long we have been trying to get rid of them! For a civilian village we can't protect ourselves that much." The lady sadly sighed at the end then smiled. "Oh! Forgive my rudeness! My name is Hakune Misaki." She told me as she shook my hand.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." I told her returning a smile.

I saw her eyes widen a bit and seemed a bit confused by her sudden surprised look.

"H-Haruno?" She stuttered as she started tugging my arm to follow her I presume which I did. How did she know my family name? I don't have anymore family..but its a bit confusing how she knows.

We entered a large house and she led me to a door and told me to go in. I walked in and looked around the big office which was almost like a library as well as an office. The lady led me to the desk and got the man's attention.

"H-Haruno-sama." Misaki said his name in a stern tone to get his attention.

He didn't really acknowledge her presence but nodded as if he asked her to continue. I couldn't really tell what he looked like...but he looked old.

"Haruno-sama!" she said a bit louder to get his attention. This time he looked up and his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura?" He stuttered as he pointed a shaky finger. Okay...How did these people know me?

"Yes? How do I know you? Why do you share my family name?" I asked very suspicious at this.

He sat up and came around his desk and stood in front of me which I got to get a better look at him. He had blond hair like my mothers but it seemed to have a pinkish tint to it which was a weird hair color..but I don't have room to talk with my bubblegum hair. He wasn't that much taller..maybe almost the same height. He had some wrinkles around his face but that was normal when you age.

"Well..deary. I'm you grandfather..from your mother's side. My name is Haruno Makou" He said which answered my questions.

"Wh-What? But..I had no other family.." I slowly said a taken back by the sudden statement.

"I have explaining to do I see.." My grandfather said as he took a seat at his desk. "Please take a seat.." He said as he pointed to the chair which was to my right. I took a seat not taking off my backpack but just continued to stare at the man as he started his explanation.

"Well..When your mother was born..My wife as well as your grandmother..was killed after giving birth. It seems the process was too much for her and she died..it was sad yes but I had a child to take care of and I knew my wife would've wanted me to move on. Of course I mourned for a couple of days but I had to take care of Aiko.

"The beginning of the months your mother..experienced something that wasn't normal...The Haruno's have a bloodline..and its usually the boys that inherit it..but your mother had inherited it as well which was quite odd. After a couple of months of training her bloodline she finally was able to control the last stage and survived. After a couple of years the word got out that a woman had the bloodline..she was targeted by a man by the name of Madara." I tensed at that name as he continued.

" There were many others that targeted her but since this certain Uchiha was so interested in our bloodline he was after it. Since she was born here and Madara had fled Konoha we had run to Konoha and she wasn't found since." He paused and rested his chin on his intertwined hands.

"Then we were told she had a child..which was you of course. Your mother was worried you would get the bloodline...which you did..so she sealed it away not wanting you to share the same fate she has." Makoe finished as he laid back in his chair and crossed his arms with his eyes closed.

I..have a bloodline? All this time..I have so many questions..

"What's my bloodline called?" I asked.

_**'I hope its a cool name!' Inner shouted as she bumps her fist in the air over and over.**_

I rolled my eyes at her childish acts and focused on my grandfather for an answer.

"Shinnen. It means faith." He replied. The name was decent..

"What can it do?" I asked starting to get suspicious of its powers.

"Hmm...My memories a bit foggy about it..but I know somethings about it." He paused and put his hand up to his chin and sat there thinking for a good 5 mins before looking back at me. "The Haruno bloodline was always different from the other bloodline limits. Unlike the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan our bloodline limit was a bit different. We were able to see things from a far like the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's yes...but what makes ours so dangerous and powerful is the stages you have to go through to unlock it. The only person who could unlock the 3rd stage...was your great great great grandmother..and your mother." He said as he intertwined his hands and set them on the desk.

It took me a minute to process all the information but I looked at him and made a decision I hope he agrees to. "Grandfather?..As dangerous as this sound to re-introduce..the bloodline..but I want to become stronger and train..If you can..unseal my bloodline?.." I asked silently. His eyes widened at my question but soon softened a bit.

"My my..your just like your mother. As dangerous as this is Sakura..I think you can do it. Now there are some danger affects to this bloodline. The first stage has no side effects. The second stage..if you don't pass it..you go insane and lose yourself to insanity forever. The third stage..you die if you don't make it through." He said the last part quietly as he looked down.

Die? Is it really that dangerous?

_**'Sakura..you should really think about this..' Inner said. She was worried..I mean I would be too..this is really dangerous situation.**_

**'Hai...I know..but I want to get stronger..I didn't even know we had a background to our family..I really thought we were only a civilian family.' I replied.**

"I understand..but just figuring out I have a bloodline..I can't pass this..its like having a plate right in front of you full of your favorite food for free! Now you can't pass that up." I shouted as I stood up.

He chuckled at my way of explaining how this was to me and smiled. "Alright..I believe you can do this Sakura..This will take extra hard training and I'm willing to help you." He said as he stood up. "Now get some sleep because your training starts at the crack of dawn tomorrow." He said sternly as he retrieved a maid to show me to my room.

As I entered my room I settled in and did my routine before bed then laid in my bed. I was honestly happy I had a bloodline..maybe it will make me stronger..but there's danger to it. I'll just have to try extra hard to avoid it!

With my final thoughts I fell into a deep slumber hoping I'll be able to get up tomorrow.

* * *

Hello Babes! :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoy this! I shall update as soon as I can but Exams are starting next month and I need to study! Please Review! :D


End file.
